SouMako - I love you more
by Canio
Summary: Sousuke, after having spent his evening drinking with Rin, manages to find Makoto's appartment. /Rated M for explicit sex scenes/ My first lemon ;u; Enjoy!


" M- Makoto~ " Sousuke Yamazaki managed to knock on Makoto Tachibana's front door, happily waiting for the said young man to open. He was drunk, very drunk, and had found his way to Makoto's student room instead of his own. Rin Matsuoka, whom had been drinking with him, had managed to stumble to Haruka Nanase's room and had been welcomed by his boyfriend with a disapproving look.

" Yamazaki? " Makoto, who had been preparing himself a midnight snack, opened the door only to be squashed by Sousuke who had been leaning on it.

" Ow… " He mumbled, gently pushing the taller man aside and kneeling beside him. " What are you doing here? Oh my God, okay- you're drunk… " He sighed and, struggling to lift Sousuke up, and lie him on his own bed.

" Yamazaki you need to rest okay? " Whispered the olive haired teen, wondering where he would spend his night.

" Meh… I don't wanna~ " The taller man pulled a shocked Makoto into a hug, covering his chin, cheeks and forehead in butterfly kisses.

" You're cute, Tachibana~ " He whispered sensually, earning an adorable blush from the said young man, who tried weakly to get away from the powerful embrace.

" You're drunk Yamazaki, stop! " The smaller teen's voice broke slightly when Sousuke tickled the crook of his neck.

" Oh I wanna fuck you hard~ " Sousuke's blue eyes were devouring Makoto's body through his clothes, probably imagining him naked.

" W- WHAT? " Makoto didn't have time to back away, and was pulled into a sloppy passionate kiss, which both men seemed to appreciate a lot.

Makoto had been in love with Sousuke for a while, but thought the said man didn't in return, because they rarely talked, even though they were in the same class. Anyways.

" You can't do things like that Yamazaki… Don't give me hopes, please… I don't want my heart to be broken once again… " Makoto pulled away and wiped his chin, tears filling the corner of his green eyes.

Sousuke kissed him again.

" I love you, Tachibana. I love you so much, oh my god, so much… You don't even know- " Sousuke seemed completely fine, as if he had never drunk that evening, as his blue gaze stared at the other's beautiful eyes.

" Y- you like me? " Makoto was shocked as he stared at Sousuke to see if there were any traces of mock or drunkenness in the other's looks. There weren't. The young man smiled, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Yamazaki watched the tear and, leaning in, gave it a lick. He smirked when he noticed Makoto's cute blush. Lust gleaming in his blue eyes, Sousuke started ravaging Tachibana's mouth again, sucking and nipping until the cute lips were red and a bit swollen, leaving Makoto panting slightly.

" Do you love me, Tachibana? " He smirked, already knowing the answer – Haru had told Rin, who had told him a few days before.

" Y- Yeah… " Makoto simply blushed, hoping Sousuke wasn't faking.

" Say it, Tachibana. Say my name, too. " Sousuke smirked; he liked being in control and being dominant.

" I love you Sou- Sousuke. I love you… " Makoto's sentences were only whispered, but Yamazaki heard them perfectly. And they turned him on.

He grunted and savagely tried to rip the other's shirt off, throwing it on the floor to attack Mako's well-built torso. He licked and sucked at the pale skin, leaving purple love-marks. Tachibana blushed and stifled his moans, a hand on his mouth.

" Don't, Makoto~ I want to hear your voice… " Sousuke place a palm on Makoto's, who reluctantly moved his and placed it on the taller teen's soft, black hair.

Sousuke admired the piece of art he had created on his lover's torso, and noticed Makoto's nipple seemed lonely and abandoned. He smirked and gave a lick at the left one, making the smaller teen gasp, and gave it the same treatment as the skin of his torso, rolling the other nipple between two fingers. He switched nipples, feeling more and more aroused by Tachibana's gasps and moans who were slowly getting louder. Sousuke soon felt pressure build strongly down _there_, and a look down to his, then Mako's trousers told him they both had erections. He smiled, snaking his hands to the other's jeans, and slowly pulled them down, putting them aside. Same for Makoto's _swimsuit_, then his own pants.

There was a short pause in the fire of their actions, as both stared at each other's naked bodies, but they soon found themselves kissing sloppily again, Sousuke's hands groping Makoto's butt– which he seemed to really appreciate. It was soft yet firm, pale becoming slightly pink.

Makoto moaned slightly and timidly placed his hand on his lover's shaft, hearing Sousuke groan in the crook of his neck, and moved his hand up and down– painfully slowly, making Sousuke groan again and bite his lip. The taller teen then reached out and rummaged in his jacket's pockets, taking a small bottle of lube out– Makoto wondered_ why the hell_ he had that in there, and pored a bit of the liquid on his finger. He softly pushed Makoto on his back, spreading his legs and drooling at the sight. Literally. He locked his eyes in Makoto's as he pushed a finger inside the other, who cringed and scrunched his nose. Sousuke moved his finger around for a bit, until the olive haired teen nodded. He added a second finger and repeated his 'treatment', same for a third finger which made Makoto grunt in pain.

Sousuke inhaled deeply. It was the moment. The moment he had dreamed of and drooled about for a long time. He leaned over so that his torso was touching Mako's, and slowly– very slowly to not hurt him _too much_ at first, started pushing inside his lover who yelped under his breath, tears rolling down his cheek. When he was fully _inside_, Sousuke stopped moving totally and waited patiently, battling with himself not to start pounding into Makoto with lion-like force.

A few long and painful minutes later, Makoto looked up and nodded again. Sousuke leaned back up and, once again, battled with himself and started moving in and out at a slow but steady pace. Tachibana started moaning, eyes half open, squealing Sousuke's name from time to time.

" Fast- faster Sousuke~! " He suddenly yelled, grabbing his arm and wrapping his legs around his lover's waist.

And Sousuke didn't wait a second. He started nearly pounding into Makoto– Making sure he didn't hurt him, of course. He was moaning loudly too, Mako's cute moans getting still louder.

" Makoto- Makoto I'm close…! " groaned the taller teen, sweat beading on his forehead. He pulled Makoto up so that the said teen had his arms wrapped around his neck and was 'jumping' up and down, supported by Sousuke.

Sousuke soon felt pressure build in his lower stomach, and, grunting Makoto's name reached his climax. His eyelids fluttered and he pulled out of his lover, falling on the bed.

" Sousuke I… I still have an- " Whispered Makoto after a few minutes of cute cuddling.

" Oh. Well let me fix that~ " Sousuke moved backwards, until his head was just in front of Makoto's lower stomach. He took the head of his lover's member, making him gasp, and slowly bobbed his head up and down, eyes closed and teeth grazing over the burning flesh.

It didn't really last long. Makoto soon flinched and new he was going to reach his climax soon.

" Sousuke I- Ooh fuck- " Without being able to warn his lover, he moaned and came– into Sousuke's mouth, who, surprised at first, swallowed and looked up at a blushing Makoto.

" Don't worry Mako~ " He said, nuzzling his neck and lying on top of the olive haired teen. They stayed like that for a few minutes; Sousuke's head resting on his lover's sweaty and sticky torso, both breathing sharply and suddenly exhausted.

" … I love you, Sousuke. " Whispered Makoto, stroking the other's black hair.

" I love you more~ " Was his answer, teasingly grazing his fingers over the smaller teen's arm.


End file.
